The Final Fantasy Chronicles
by PhantomX80
Summary: The Story of a threat that spans the Final Fantasy Realms. And the tale of the Six Forgotten Warriors has begun........... Note: Chapter 2 is up.
1. Chapter 1

The Final Fantasy Chronicles – The Epic War

_**Part One – The Messenger**_

Author's Note: I have decided to write this story with the separate chapters connected with their separate categories, so to read the whole story, readers must go to the specific category. I hope you enjoy this story, and PLEASE REVIEW! I'm interested in hearing the reader's thoughts. Also, please excuse the lack of detail, all will be explained later.

Disclaimer: I did not create any of these creatures, they are all a property of Squaresoft. I have only created one creature and the plot. Enjoy the story………..

……………………….

"Who are you?"

'We are the Guardians of this Universe; Protectors of all sanctioned beings that have summoned us to this realm, against those who wish to destroy it. This has been our sole purpose in life, which has been embedded in our hearts for all eternity. Throughout the generations of our existence, we have experienced incredible miracles that will bring light to the darkest soul of a planet, to disasters and tragedies that would tear a living soul to pieces. Though our purpose is the same, we have many different forms and personalities that may conflict with each other, but we have learned to live with those differences, and embrace them. There are some of us who wish to protect one specific planet, realm, or even time; then there are those who will try to govern and protect all life, no matter what realm.'

………………………

"Are there leader's amongst your kind?"

'Though all of us consider ourselves equal, there are a select few that were nominated by all other Guardians, to be acknowledged as the strongest and wisest Guardians that have ever lived, as our rulers. These rulers are known as the "Lords Of The Guardians". These Guardians are: Eden, Ark, and a Celestial Entity made of 13 Knights called "Knight's Of The Round". With their wisdom and power, they have strengthened our purpose to its fullest extent; but they have also unified us, bringing peace and harmony to our realm. We are eternally grateful for their existence. Our Lords govern both the Guardian's Realm, but their own realm as well.'

…………………………..

"What have you learned from your travels?"

'For those of us, including myself, who try to govern all other realms, have frequently kept watch over all realms and have discovered something truly remarkable. Within the realms, there are many brave souls that show our conviction, and kindness, but most importantly, share the same purpose as we Guardians. It is these souls that we will gladly lend our strength and be called upon whenever we need to. There are those who wish to use our power to either destroy or use us for selfish reason, which in turn, taint us and become the very danger we will protect against. It is these brave souls that give us the strength to be purified of that evil.'

………………………….

"How are you summoned to our realm?"

'Within the realms we have governed, there are different methods to summon us. In one realm, we are known as "Summons", and called upon with these mysterious orbs, made up of the planet's blood known as the "LifeStream", called Materia. In another, we are known "Guardian Forces", in which we are inside a powerful soul of this realm, and must be drawn out to help the summoner. In another realm, we are called "Eidolons", in which we are encased in weapons and items, to only be called upon those who are born of the blood of summoners.'

…………………………..

"With all this in mind, why are you telling me this? Why was I brought here?"

'Dear Child, you were not brought to this realm of your own free will. You were brought here because something in your realm had occurred. Though your situation is grim and will depend on the Light Warriors of your realm, the true battle of existence will occur, we may need their assistance to destroy this menace to ALL OF EXISTENCE. You will be our messenger to them when they are needed. This is the decree made by Our Lords, though powerful, stood no chance against this evil. This demon was once sealed by all of us guardians joined together, though in turn, our powers diminished and were separated to these different realms. Only now have we regained our strength and yet we still stand no chance against it.'

'As our messenger, you must be told the existence and origins of this evil, and in order to do that, I must tell you the origins of the Guardians' existence. You also must be told of the other brave souls that will aid us in order to stop this demon. Finally, you must be aware and honor those warriors who sacrificed their very existence, in their respective realms and time, to stop the demon's influence from destroying their realm.'

'They are known as "The Six Forgotten Warriors"; three incredible heroes that said goodbye to their loved ones in order to save their realm. They had sacrificed their futures and lives against the three most evil souls that ever existed, knowing that both the good must be sealed with the evil.'

……………………………….

"I still wish to live sir, so I will help in any way that I can. Please, tell me all that has happened, how this menace came to be, the warriors' tales, EVERYTHING."

'Very well Child, this is the story of how the evil "Barakcus" came to be and the origins of us Guardians. For I am the Keeper of Lightning, Ramuh……..'

Author's Note: This is just a Prelude and the next chapter as well. So to all who have read this, tell me what you think and PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

The Final Fantasy Chronicles – The Epic War

The Final Fantasy Chronicles – The Epic War

_**Part Two – The Guardian's Life**_

Disclaimer: I did not create any of these creatures, they are all a property of Squaresoft. I have only created one creature and the plot. Enjoy the story………..

(Normal POV)

It was a beautiful day in the dimension of Ellysia, the world of the Guardians. The sun was gleaming down on the world; accompanying the sun were fluffy white clouds scattered around a clear blue background, without a dark cloud to be seen in sight. Down on the ground, different varieties of trees and wild flowers covered the green land, creating a mixture of a rich, deep forest that covered a lot of land along with colorful meadows.

Snow topped mountains were also shown in the background standing majestically over all the green valleys, meadows and forests. Atop some of the hills and valleys, streams and rivers trickled through; the water, a pure blue, transparent color, free of any pollution. The water itself, when reflecting the sun, glistened as the light shone through. Inhabiting the land, sea and air, wildlife could all be seen throughout the scenery.

Birds creating nests among the treetops; fish can be seen swimming against the currents of the rivers, and different animals taking sips of the waters or galloping through the forests and meadows. With this entire scene being peaceful and serene, as well as nature's slow pace, one could completely forget that a civilization lived in this world, and nature was untouched.

But, in the distance, it was all too clear that a civilization was present in this dimension. Against the sun and the mountains, a vast city could be seen, and at the center of the city was a beautiful crystal castle, that at first glance, was as tall as the majestic mountains. With a beautifully designed cobble stone road, it seemed like an artist direct from the 19th century artist had laid the stones on the road. Houses of bricks and stones lay in line with each other, reminiscent of an old and fabled city. This was the city of the Guardians, Gallantis, and the crystal castle, Illumina, home of the 3 Lords of the Guardians.

Usually on a beautiful day like this, the city would be bustling with activity from the guardians, but today was unusually quiet until……….

"Come back here you little scamps and give me back those apples, NOW!", yelled Gerald, the local shopkeeper of the south end of Gallantis. Gerald was an aging guardian getting into his golden years; once a famed hero and yet most humble guardian between all of them. His appearance resembles that of the now present Guardian Force, Ramuh; mid to long white beard and moustache, thick, white eyebrows. A tanned body with still hints of muscles, but mostly a skinny body. The only real difference between Ramuh and Gerald was that Gerald actually had white shimmering hair. His health during the last few years was diminishing, but you could never tell that he could still run a marathon run.

Right now, that was exactly what he was doing, except this time he was chasing down a couple of little kids that had stolen from his shop. Usually he would let it slide the first time, but these two particular kids were constantly stealing from his shop. Even one of the most famed heroes will eventually lose their patience and these two were the exception for Gerald.

"Hey Pyrus, we'd better pick up the pace or that old man will catch up to us this time." Said Rama, worried about the situation.

"Don't worry Rama, that old geezer may be fast, but to try to catch up to us. Come on, we're the two fastest guardians in all of Ellysia!", replied Pyrus, full of confidence and practically puffing his chest out.

"Pyrus, I'd actually take a good look behind us now, because that old geezer suddenly had a speed burst and now our lives are in danger", countered Rama.

Pyrus took a quick look behind him and what he saw was a nightmare in front of his eyes. There was old man Gerald, running slightly slower than the two boys at first. It was true, compared to the boys, Gerald was moving as fast as a Tonberry; now with a deadly glow of red in Gerald's eyes, he was suddenly moving as fast as a Golden Chocobo moving at the speed of light.

Now scared out of their minds, Pyrus and Rama were running as fast as their little feet could carry them, running around all of the south end of Gallantis. Nearing a certain alleyway that was in between two stone houses; there was nothing really special about this alleyway, there were no holes to crawl into, no fences to climb over, no doors or windows to climb or go into, just stone walls surrounding this particular alleyway. But still, the two kids ran into that dead end.

"Now I have you two punks; when I'm done with you two, your fingers will fall off from all the work I'll be giving you to pay for all that you've stolen", smiled Gerald, knowing full well that this alleyway was a complete dead end and ready to give the boys punishment for stealing.

When the two boys rushed into the alleyway, they were out of sight of Gerald for only a minute or two; they realized they had to act fast. Suddenly, Pyrus had yelled out,

"NOW Glacia, DO IT!!"

The next thing that could be seen was that on one of the roofs, a blue light was shining brightly and the boys had started to feel an incredibly cold wind, with hints of snow and ice, coming towards them. Pyrus, now glowing a bright red, was emitting the heat and an equally strong wind, now clashing with the cold wind. Creating a mini tornado that was lifting up the boys up to the glowing blue light.

Thinking that the boys' fates were in his hands now, Gerald was nearing the alleyway, which suddenly seemed to have a red glow contained inside and moving up. When he had suddenly reached the alleyway, what he found inside was nothing except the feeling of a cold and warm breeze colliding together. At first he was clueless at where the two kids had gotten too, then after feeling these breezes, he smiled a mysterious smile, and simply walked away, knowing full well he will get them.

"You may have gotten away from me at the moment, but soon, you little punks will know the punishment of stealing from my store, and the meaning of honest work."

While Gerald was on his way to returning to his shop, the three friends were running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop, slowly making their way back to their hideout, a few houses down from the alleyway, in an abandoned home. Once they arrived there, they entered and pressed a hidden button on the fireplace to reveal a tunnel leading to a simple well-lit room with a stage, complete with a pedestal, and a round table with three chairs stationed in the middle. The three friends sat down and breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one there, Glacia. But knowing that I'm totally in love with you, you reacted perfectly at the exact moment creating our escape, well done my love."

"Hold on a sec there, Pyrus, who said that Glacia was your love. I don't remember ever hearing her say that she loves you."

"Well, it's all in the actions, my boy, besides at least I can admit my feelings and love toward her, unlike someone I know who is currently my best friend and hated rival yet not admitting anything, hehehehe", commented Pyrus, knowing Rama's answer.

"Oh shut up!"

"You wanna go right now? Huh, shy boy?"

"Now, now boys, no reason to fight. I acknowledge both your loves, whether hidden or not, but right now, I haven't made up my mind, so best friends we shall stay, alright?", suggested Glacia, trying to settle the conversation down.

The three friends of this little club, who will one day, become one of the most well known Guardian Forces in most of the dimensions, were always having love spats and meaningless teenager conversations that only involved themselves all the time.

The first of the three friends, Pyrus, a head strong young man who always speaks his mind, but is not always considerate or empathetic of other's feelings. He is the tallest and strongest of the three friends, an obviously muscular, but not bulky, build, short fiery red hair that seemed to catch everyone's attention. Thanks to his attitude, appearance and not to mention very sharp mind, a lot of young women constantly flock for him. His only other downsides to him are that he is very hotheaded and a little bit more conceited than his other two friends. As you could tell, he only has eyes for Glacia at the moment.

Next, the beautiful and talented, Glacia; almost the complete female version of Pyrus, except that she is more empathetic towards other's feeling, she's not hotheaded and as confident as she is, not even once crossing the border between confident and conceited. She has a healthy pale skin, skin very similar to royalty, and curves that any young man could keep their eyes on. Her long hair is a sparkling blue that shimmers in the light, and always the center of attention even when she doesn't want to be.

Finally, last but not least, there is Rama, the quietest out of the three friends. Although he is reserved and shy, he is actually the bravest of the three friends; always ready to deal with danger, whether he was the cause or not. He is not as muscular as Pyrus, but still in good shape. His hair is a short silver color, that is quite unmistakable, but if no one notices or notices too much of it, they'd swear he was an old man. His downside, besides sharing the same feelings for Glacia with Pyrus, is that he is easily giving in to peer pressure, which usually leads him into trouble.

"Well boys, now that that's settled, what shall we do for the rest of the day?" asked Glacia.

"I'm not too sure, Glacia. It's been unbelievably quiet for the past few days that any trouble we cause or any adventure we're involved in, will never get noticed by anyone. Now that I think about it, there is one adventure that I would never want anyone, except for the people who saw us, to be told about ever again and I owe it all to a certain someone in this room", answered Rama, staring down at Pyrus.

"Huh? Oh, that adventure; I don't know why you're so embarrassed about that adventure, Rama. You should have seen us, Glacia, we ended up in a deep jungle complete with exotic plants we've never seen before, trekking through this terrain, we both thought we were gonna die, but thanks to me, your love, I got us through that dangerous jungle", boasted Pyrus.

"WHAT JUNGLE?! We got lost for an hour at the indoor arboretum of the plant sanctuary! I don't know how we got lost; one, there was a clear stone road that would create an instant path in and out of the arboretum, and two, if Pyrus wasn't so curious all the time and insisted on getting off the path and explore, only to be noticed, an hour later, by a young child saying to his mother, 'Mommy, mommy, why are there two people lost in the tree garden, and soaking wet?' to which the mother replied, 'Never mind dear, they just keep moving'. Apparently when we were exploring, it also happened to be the exact same time all the exotic plants and trees needed to be watered. We were the laughing stocks of the plant sanctuary that day."

"HAHAHAHA!! Oh geez, you two are a riot without me. I wish I could have seen that, seeing both of you soaked to the bone and lost", said Glacia while laughing hysterically.

"Well Glacia, I know you got a kick out of that out of our expense, but don't forget about the time that you and me were simply walking home and talking, but later we discovered someone from the bushes spying on us", replied Rama.

"I remember that time, that was when I first found out that you, Rama, were my hated rival for Glacia's heart. You took advantage of the situation, and walked her home, not to mention holding her hand", answered Pyrus, with a cold stare of his own at his rival.

"Luckily, I came in the situation to break it up and started to serenade to you, Glacia. My voice must have mesmerized you because you were staring at me, and standing in awe at my voice."

"Uh huh, sure there Pyrus. Are you going to do this all day long, if so, I say we eat our apples fast, and break up this meeting till tomorrow, so Mr. Casanova can calm down."

"Sure, that sounds like a plan to me."

"Alright I'll agree to it, my love."

"Great, now which one of you stole an extra apple for me, I'm famished right now.", asked Glacia, glaring down the boys.

"Uh…"

"Ummm….My love?"

"Yes?"

"Well, we were in a hurry today, because of the old man, we only took two apples for us and…"

"YOU DID WHAT!!", was the only reply from Glacia.

"Well then, Pyrus, sweetie, can I have your apple?"

"Ummm…"

"Well, you see my love, I love the look of this apple, and it looks so appetizing right now, I have to say no", whispered Pyrus, trying to avoid eye contact with Glacia.

"I see…", Glacia said, with a crazy look in her eyes that could freeze in terror to any man, and with the added twitch of her eyebrow didn't help Pyrus one bit.

From the look of Glacia's hands, twitching too by the way, was slowly making their way to Pyrus' throat and unleashing her anger towards him. But just as she almost made contact with his throat, a red blur zoomed by Pyrus, and by chance, Glacia had reacted quickly enough to catch the red blur.

"Here, Glacia, I'm going to have dinner soon, so I wouldn't want to spoil my appetite with this delicious, scrumptious red apple". Truth be told, Rama was also starving for the apple himself, realizing how delicious it looked, but knowing his friend was hungry for the apple right now, he gave his away.

"Thanks Rama, I will never forget this" winked Glacia, with a slight blush, also causing Rama to blush and turn his head away from her, as well. As for Pyrus, his jaw dropped to the basement of the base, with his eyes doing a double take.

"Uh, my love, I can give you my next apple next time we take from the old man", answered Pyrus, hoping to get the same gesture as Rama.

TOTAL SILENCE…………….

Complete with a magical tumbleweed and wind blowing across the base.

"Oh man, I'm late. I must go, my mom is always the worrier about me, and today I'd promise I would help her with the cooking and housework. See you guys later!", and with that Rama ran out of their base and was running frantically back to his house.

"Later Rama, and thanks again for the apple, it means a lot to me."

"Later dude, I'll make sure to get my revenge on you for making me look like a fool in front of my love, hehehe. Anyway, good luck with the cooking and see you tomorrow!", said Pyrus, in a disturbing but friendly tone.

And with that, Glacia was walking quietly back to her house, with her head hanging down, and sighing constantly because of Pyrus following her till they reach her house and made sure she was safe, also trying to convince her about the apple situation.

Running back to his house was quite easy, especially the fact that he was running so fast he looked like a blur to everyone. Rama's home was only a few houses down from their base, and in a matter of 2 minutes he was back home.

Reaching for the doorknob, he opened the door, yelling,

"Mom! I'm home, I'm ready to help with the cooking and cleaning"

"I'm in here dear. Can you come here for a sec?", answered Rama's mother.

"Sure just give me a second and I'll be there."

After taking off his shoes, and walking down the hall of the house, he reached the door of the kitchen. Opening the door, he found two cups on the table with two people in the kitchen, discussing events that were happening. When the two figures realized Rama entered the room, both sets of eyes locked on Rama. Rama, himself, saw the two figures and instantly recognized them both.

On one side, his mother, Cassandra; a beautiful woman who you couldn't tell that she currently had a teenage son. She had long beautiful purple hair, mesmerizing blue eyes, which any person could stare into forever. In contrast with Glacia, her skin was more tanned from the sun, but gleamed whenever she stepped outside. Usually her face always has a smile and happy face that would be so contagious, everyone within the vicinity of her would catch that smile, but right now, she had both a confused, angry and worried face, all at the same time.

"Mom, what's he doing here?"

"Calm down, son and take a seat please."

"Well, Rama, I've seen you and Pyrus for so many times now, you didn't think eventually I would clue in.", answered the mysterious guardian.

"Well, I knew eventually, but…that's not the point. Mom, what did he tell you?" asked Rama.

"Well dear, he told me enough to know that my son has become a common criminal now, destined to become an evil entity for the rest of his life. Oh my dear son, if only you were like your father. He was one of the epitomes of all the guardians, and one of the most darling husbands in the whole world. He held the true quest for all guardians, to protect all sanctioned life throughout the dimensions. He would have been a Lord himself, had he not sacrificed himself for the existence of all us guardians, to stop the civil war that had occurred before your birth. There were five heroes in that war, and your father was one of them. The other three are our exalted leaders the lords. But there is only one guardian that surpasses your father."

"That's all good, and incredible as my father is, and the beautiful speech, but what does that have to do with the current situation, as well as the outlandish title of an evil entity and the appearance of the old man here in our house?", asked Rama.

"Oh, my foolish son, you do not realized that you have crossed paths with one of the most influential guardians of all time. Like I said, there were five heroes of the civil war, and the guardian you have crossed is one of them and standing in our kitchen today."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, before you is the General of the Peacekeepers, that your father was a part of, and one of the most kindest guardian I have ever met. The one guardian that surpasses your father; the guardian known as The Blademaster of Odin, Gerald." finished Cassandra.

Standing tall from his seat of the kitchen, Gerald stood up, and practically puffed out his chest and tried to give a heroic pose, only to feel his age creep up on him, feeling all the strain that his body could handle. So after only holding the pose after 10 seconds, he collapsed back down on his seat, desperately trying to drink his water. This action definitely gained a few giggles from both mother and son, even though Rama's mother gave an inspiring speech to Rama about Gerald. After settling down, even Gerald had to giggle himself about his behavior.

"Listen boy, I mean Rama, I see a lot of your father in you and I get the feeling that down the road your courageousness, ingenuity, and adventurous spirit will take you far into the future, much as your father. But right now, that same spirit has so far gotten you into trouble, especially with myself. I would have come sooner to your mother before, but I decided to respect your father's wishes; but I could not hold back anymore, so here I am today. Eventually I will get Pyrus and Glacia as well, but for now, you will do. Though I must admit, your escape by creating a mini tornado to escape me was very innovative, I commend you and your friends."

"Thank you ol…I mean, sir. Since you knew my father, I would want to know more about him. How about to make amends for what I've done all this time, I become your apprentice as well as a helper to the store?" questioned Rama, eager to learn more about the civil war and his father.

"I will accept your apprenticeship only if your mother accepts it as well. Well Cassandra?"

"My foolish son, you have surprised me today with all your actions, both good and bad, I've always considered you a good son; always willing to help me, having good friends and now I hear this news about taking things that are not yours. I find it disturbing, and I shouldn't agree to any of your terms…."

"BUT MOM…" interrupted Rama.

"Wait a minute, let me finish, but in this case, when it comes to finding a punishment to suit the crime, I would have suggested the very same thing as you did, dear. You have my permission and my blessing, my son."

And with that, Cassandra received a loving embrace from his son, as well as a wink from his new master. Cassandra informed Gerald that she would tell Glacia's and Pyrus' parents of their adventures and suggest the same solution.

With Gerald agreeing and telling Rama of his duties in both his apprenticeship and duties at the shop, a telepathic announcement came from Illumina castle, "To all guardians, we wish all to attend a trial of epic proportions…"

Meanwhile, in another dimension, a group of guardians had heard the summons made by the Lords and were returning home after a survey of this new dimension. It was a desolate place, void of all sanctioned life; a dark place where only shadow exist. Seeing that there was no life whatsoever to protect, they were about to open the portal on the way back to Ellysia.

"Well, this was a total waste of time, a barren dimension with no life. I can't wait to go back home and enjoy life there."

"Yeah, no kidding, and anyway, I'm beginning to have a bad feeling about this place. I suggest we head back to Ellysia right away", told the leader to the rest of his team.

With everyone in full consensus, they formed a circle with their hands joined, and suddenly began chanting an ancient dialect, that only experienced guardians understand. After a few moments, a portal of bright rainbow colors appeared, leading the way back to Ellysia.

"Alright everyone, job well done. Now, let's get out of this wasteland."

This place really was a wasteland; a barren desert that was bone dry, except for the guardians nothing had moved. The darkness itself was quite disturbing, had it not been for the moon of this dimension, this place would have remained a pitch-black dimension, creating an endless night.

Unbeknownst to the guardians, there were signs of life that once did inhabit this dimension, but all that remained of this civilization and species were bones and carcasses. The guardians did not have enough time to investigate the dimension, ever since the summons, they were not able to explore this world. If they had further explored this world, nothing but death and destruction would fill their minds.

Just as the guardians were making their way to the portal, a thick fog covered the guardians. Wondering what was happening, they were hurriedly making their way, trying to uncover the location of the portal. For a momentary glance, they saw the portal, their path to safety; if they could just reach it in time. Unfortunately, as they were nearing the edge of the fog, the portal disappeared and the entire fog became pitch-black.

"Alright everyone, calm down, I'm sure there is a way out of this mess", reassured the leader, trying to calm his team.

"Oh yes, there is a way out of this mess, just not alive or able to return to your dimension ever again", replied a mysterious, sinister voice.

"Okay guys, stay here; I'm going to find this person and force the information we need to get out of here. I've handled situations like this before and we need action and answers right now!", and with that, the leader disappeared in the darkness. Two hours had passed by, still no sign of the leader until…

"You guys think the leader will return soon?", asked one guardian.

"Hopefully soon, because I can't stand the darkness, especially in this dimension.", said another.

While waiting, they happened to notice a red light in the distance of the darkness. The squad was terrified at the light, coming closer and closer to them. The red eyes soon vanished and the leader was in sight, once again. There was something very strange about his behaviour once he reappeared; it was a quieter version of him, unlike two hours ago, trying to keep everyone's spirits up.

No one had seen him move when he got back. Sitting there like a statue, not even looking like he was breathing, just sitting there. A few of the other guardians tried to break the leader's trance by shaking and yelling at him to snap out of it, but to no avail. And so they stayed there for who knows how long, until…

"Look, the leader just moved again, and actually I think he's trying to say something", said one of the guardians.

"….k…i…l"

"m…."

"en…m…es"

"Sorry, could you repeat that again, leader?"

"Kill my enemies!"

"Please don't sir!! We're your squadron!" said one of the guardians.

"KILL MY ENEMIES!!"

With that simple statement, he was glaring down his whole squadron, with an ominous red glow in his eyes and the darkness coming out of his mouth…

The next sounds that were heard in the darkness were screams of help and death coming from everywhere. As soon as the screams had quieted down, the darkness was slowly lifting from the guardians, only to find more carcasses that display in the landscape. The leader had disappeared and was never heard from again. The mysterious voice had begun to talk again, "All who come here will fall prey to me!"

With that same ominous glow of red in his eyes, the glow had disappeared; all was quiet in this desolate and barren dimension, the place still reeks and looks of death everywhere…

A teenage girl was tossing and turning in her bed and she was close to the point of screaming her lungs out. When the screams were audible, her mother and father dashed up the stairs, flung the door open and went immediately to the girl's side.

"Honey wake up! You're having a nightmare again", yelled her mother, desperately trying to get her daughter to wake up. She was shaking her gingerly to see if that would wake her up.

"That's right, baby girl, come on, we're always here to protect from either your dreams or anything else. Please, my precious daughter, come back to us", her father had told her.

After another half hour of repetitive gently shaking and comforting words, the girl finally woke up, breathing heavily and a terrified face that seemed to scream 'HELP ME!' As soon as she saw her parents, with very worried faces on them, she clung to them seeking the help she was looking for.

"Oh mother, father, it was horrible. I had this vision where I was part of a guardian squadron exploring an unknown dimension, when we were to return to Ellysia, but just as soon as we opened the portal back, a thick, dark fog enveloped us for quite a while. The leader of our squad instructed us to stay in the spot, while he searched for the portal. Then, a few hours later, the leader returned to us, but with a difference of demeanor, quiet and brooding. After trying to wake him from his trance, he suddenly got up, said the words, 'kill my enemies', and then brutally and mercilessly killed everyone in the squad. The look of evil in his eyes, and the dark fog spewing from his mouth was horrible. Then suddenly he was reaching for me and … that's when I woke up."

"It's alright dear, oh my Seira, what a horrible nightmare. But now you are home again safe and sound, where no one can harm you whatsoever", said Seira's mom comfortingly.

"Yes Seira, my darling daughter, your nightmare is over", added in her father.

Seira was clinging on to her parents as if she was drowning. She never wanted to see that dream, but in her heart she knew it wasn't just a dream, it was a vision, of things to come. She didn't want to accept it, but it was true; the screams, pleading and death were all too real to be conjured up in her dream. As her dreams of late, they have all been about sacrifice and evil.

A few nights prior to the current vision she had had, she had three previous visions; one was of two warriors, one good, one evil; they were forever locked in mortal combat. The good warrior had decided to sacrifice his life in order to save his friends and dimension, but realizing he may never return to see them again, or unable to meet two special friends, ever again.

He knew this evil was his purpose to defeat, his reason, and his light. Deciding to draw the evil warrior in a portal that would lead to nowhere, their swords clashed one more time. They clashed so hard; their swords had dropped from their hands. This was his chance; he locked hands with the evil warrior, now both trying to gain an advantage over the other.

Slowly but surely, they were making their way to the portal; a look of pure hatred and fear was plastered on the face of the evil warrior, while the good warrior took a look back at his friends, said goodbye to them and pushed himself and the evil warrior into the portal. The only thing left of the battle was the two swords, crossing each other while both pierced the ground.

The next vision was something very similar; where instead of a portal, there was a rope bridge over a bottomless pit. Three people were right in the middle of the bridge, the two figures, with unusual blades in hand, were ready to fight.

But one of the figures had cut one half of the rope supporting the bridge. The third figure had their arms wrapped around one of the figures, clinging to that figure for dear life, saying that they didn't want to die. The one figure opposite the other had asked if they were ready to die, with a red glow in his eyes, as if possessed by a demon and his blade pointed and ready to cut the other half of the bridge.

Realizing the actions of the one figure, the other two are running frantically to the other side of the bridge to head to safety. Just as they were one step away from reaching the land, the other figure simply says,

"Time to die!"

And with that, the other half of the bridge is cut, thinking all three to plummet. But, just as the bridge was cut, the two figures faced at each other, as if knowing their death would come, and ready to face it together.

But one of the figures had other ideas; the one figure carried the other, and for all the strength, tossed the other to safety. And with that last action, the rope broke, sending the two remaining figures down to their death. The remaining figure watched and cried as they fell and disappeared.

The next vision was more mysterious than sad; it was two tailed humanoid creatures, with one carrying the other, simply making his way back to a strange light and afterwards suddenly disappearing.

Finally, her last vision involved a beam of light intertwining with a beam of darkness, and the destruction of Ellysia, its universe and all, with the light banishing the darkness away. Then the light suddenly separated into a vast amount of smaller beams that seemed to scatter throughout the different dimensions.

These were the visions of Seira that seemed to plague her every night. She was able to get a good nights rest, but as time grew on, because of these visions, she was slowly falling deeper and deeper into sleep, that she could be barely woken up. Her parents seemed to believe her dreams were becoming more destructive to her daughter.

After they had calmed her down and she had went back to sleep, her parents were in the kitchen discussing Seira's condition, as well as another topic to discuss about.

"Dear, I'm getting more and more worried about Seira, her condition is getting worse, all because of these dreams…"

"Honey, you know as well as I do that so images she was seeing are not dreams. For one, it's too detailed to have them just be dreams and two, dreams do not leave you in a state of deep slumber. Come now, I am just as worried about Seira as you are, but we both use the power of Holy; you can sense this power as well as I do", answered her father.

"So what? What if it's just another guardian's power trying to control our precious daughter? With that manipulation, all we would have to do is thwart who…."

"MADEEN!! Stop this denial. It won't help Seira, if she can see these images to come, then something major is starting to happen. Some kind of force will be here soon, but we don't know what."

"NO ALEXANDER!! I won't see our precious daughter die or forever sleep in my arms; it would be an incredible loss as to lose you. I want my family together, and if it means denying myself of what's going on, then it means a few more moments to be with my loving family", said Madeen, telling Alexander with authority.

"I'm sorry, my love, I didn't mean to yell like that. It's just that I would rather help guide her and become a great guardian, as she already is an incredible daughter to us. But as we said to her, we will protect her no matter what, but she will become her own guardian. I love our family too."

The next thing seen during this night was Alexander holding tightly to Madeen; while Madeen was crying for all she was worth. All the sorrow and realization that clouded her judgment vanished because her husband was correct about the matter, but she still did not like it..

While crying, Madeen said, "Thank you, my dearest, I need you more than ever during these times. It's just that I want my normal, loving daughter again."

"I know, Madeen, I know."

Seira and her parents lived on the northern part of Gallantis, the upper crust of the city. Her parents were the high priest and priestess of all of Gallantis. Alexander, a tall guardian, towered almost everybody except the 3 Lords.

By looks alone; his dark brown hair with a silver streak, a cold gaze that could pierce through the toughest of armor and an intelligence that could make a computer seem slow, he would be one of the most intimidating guardians ever to exist, excluding the Lords. But on the inside, he has the kindest heart, empathy for everybody no matter who, and most importantly, a loving and caring father and husband to his family.

Madeen is very similar; a tall women, semi-tanned skin, slightly well-built, but with still a voluptuous body any guardian would desire, long flowing blonde locks that flow in the wind. Looking like a tomboy, but her behavior is quite feminine; she is a devoted mother and wife to her family, always worrying about her family's well being.

Finally, their daughter, Seira; any guardian would be fortunate to have a daughter such as her. Her appearance, at first glance, looks like her mother, but when you actually get to meet her, her behavior and attitude definitely will remind someone of her father. Her physical features are almost an exact replica of her mother; long flowing blonde hair, voluptuous body, well-tanned skin that glows in the sunlight and a face that could light up any room. Her personality features are taken from a combination of her father and mother, mostly her father though, kind, caring, friendly, compassionate, never considering anyone below her, and very empathetic towards others.

Despite her friendly and warming personality, she is seen very rarely outside her home because she is quite shy and conservative. She doesn't even wish to go to school; instead she has tutors that come to their house, everyday and gets her lessons from there. After getting through to Seira, and her shyness, they quickly make friends with her. Not only that, her mark are remarkably high and always seems to have a thirst for knowledge.

Most of her tutors are teachers from schools around the northern part of Ellysia, some are students her age; so when they see her personality, thirst for knowledge, they encourage her to attend school. There are a lot of times that during these private lessons Seira corrects the tutor, teacher or student, usually realizing that she is correct. Sometimes when she usually makes corrections to her fellow classmates, she can even be asked to help with their homework.

As well as enjoy her lessons and have a nice time in the house, or spending time with her parents, this was Seira's typical day and she definitely enjoyed that. Despite the fact that she never went outside her home; it seemed more like the outside was being brought to her, she had attained a lot of friends, she enjoyed her life and didn't seem to have a care in the world. But this was not true.

Ever since she was born, she was gifted or cursed with an extra sense that seemed to show her images or visions of things to come, images of fates of people, either in her dimension or another, and it was quite disturbing sometimes to see either close friends or complete strangers been caught in bad situations, or even tragic situations.

Knowing that these things would happen to her friends or anyone seemed to have her heart broken. Especially the fact, that she couldn't do a single thing to try to stop it from happening. Even when she did, no one believed her, they would just laugh at her and say, "Oh Seira, thanks for your concern, but it seems a little far fetched that something would happen to me". The problem was with that kind of reasoning was that Seira was never wrong.

This seemed to be the major reason why she would never step foot out of the house; meeting new people all the time, becoming friends with them and suddenly seeing them in a horrible situation that will eventually come true. It killed her inside that she couldn't help her friends.

Those concerns started to take a toll on Seira; she was beginning to isolate herself more and more from her tutors and even suggesting at times reading her text alone to read. The tutors as well as her parents grew more and more worrisome about her. The worst part about this was that she was beginning to have more and more nightmares about these people that she started to find herself more in a comatose sleep rather than regular sleep. Yet despite all that was happening to her, despite becoming more and more isolated, she still remained the sweet, loving, caring girl that everybody knew.

After their conversation, Alexander and Madeen went back upstairs to check up on their daughter, to make sure everything was alright. After seeing she was okay, they made their way back to their own bedroom and enjoy their rest.

The next day, all was well again; the typical lives of Alexander, Madeen and Seira were pretty much the same, as they always were, spending quality family time together. Alexander and Madeen had mysteriously not been assigned to go to the Palace today, so most of the day meant spending time with Seira. After enjoying a few laughs together, something out of the ordinary happened; an announcement was made all throughout Ellysia proclaiming, "To all guardians, we wish all to attend a trial of epic proportions…"

The instant that announcement was made, Seira suddenly fainted, going into her visions once again. What she saw; the images of the previous nights, the two warriors disappearing in a portal, two figures fall from a broken rope bridge, the two tailed creatures disappearing in a beam of light, and the destruction of Ellysia. Not to mention the massacre of a number of guardians in a desolate dimension. But to add on, there was one new final image; in the darkness of a dark dimension, two red glowing eyes and a maniacal laugh that was echoed throughout the dimension. Finally it seemed to have sensed Seira's power and simply said, "We shall meet soon my dear, enjoy your life while you still can, muwahahahaha!!" and with that, Seira was taken back into Ellysia, with her parents kneeling on the ground, hugging her for all they were worth and tears in their eyes.

"Seira honey, what happened?"

"I'm not sure", she answered, "As soon as I heard that announcement, the images I have been seeing for the past few nights have flooded my mind again".

"That's it, we're not going to this trial. As important as this trial is, and however loyal we are to the Lords, I won't let anything happen to my daughter again!!", finished Madeen.

"No, mom, we have to see this. Maybe this is what will cure me of these dreadful visions I have constantly have"

"But Seira…"

"No buts mom, we're going…"

"You sure have grown up, my darling daughter; you definitely are my child. But if anything happens to you, we leave immediately, alright? We wouldn't want your mother to worry anymore than she has", answered her father.

"Alright" said Seira, with an affirmative nod, as well.

"Alright then, let's go", said Alexander.

"Stay close to me Seira, please, I wouldn't want to lose you or your father, I would die myself", said her mother, holding her hand out to Seira.

"Never, mom, I promise", said Seira with a smile on her face, and taking her mother's hand.

And with that, the three had went to the palace…


End file.
